


Day 10 - Teeth

by hyperionnebulae



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Bullying, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 13:38:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17961590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyperionnebulae/pseuds/hyperionnebulae
Summary: Inktober prompt that turned into a one shot. AU where TBK and Atem are childhood friends.





	Day 10 - Teeth

The small, white-haired boy spit out another broken tooth and wiped his tears away on his dirty sleeve. What did he care what the bigger kids thought… they didn’t know anything about him.

A small voice from the side street interrupted his thoughts. “Are you alright?”

Bakura turning towards the questioner and trying to cover up any of the damage he had taken. “Em… alright…”

The speaker is small just like him but otherwise they couldn’t possibly look more different. The stranger is trying and not succeeding at all to appear below his obvious status. Disregarding his clothes even, the boy seemed to hold himself with a trained, regal-like posture. He looked Bakura over and shrugged with some emphasis.

“You don’t have to lie to me, you know… everyone at the… in my home always does that. They always act like things are great when they aren’t.” The boy raised his hands, showing no weapons of any kind. “I’m not going to do anything to hurt you so… please don’t lie.”

Bakura paused for a time thinking. Everyone on the street lied about everything. He couldn’t think of a time he hadn’t told a kid he had less because he didn’t want it taken completely from him or a time he had actually meant it when he said he was warm, or full, or safe enough. The stranger didn’t seem to be in a rush for an answer.

“Uh… I… you’re right; I’m not so great… The bigger kids always seem to know where to find me when I’m not paying attention and then I… get hurt.”

The kid thought for a second before his eyes lit up with an idea. “I think I know some people who can knock some of THEIR teeth out for you. It’s only fair!”

Bakura looked at the newcomer who seemed so eager to please and couldn’t help but laugh. “Kid… I don’t think the world works like that for me-”

“Well it should! And when I am king, it will!”

Bakura just laughed even harder at that. “What a coincidence; I’m a king too! I’m a… thief king!”

The young pharaoh beamed. “I’ve never met a king my age before! I… I’m not sure I’ll be a good king… What if my people don’t like me?”

“I don’t think you have much to worry about King… uh what’s your name?”

The stranger got really quiet for a second. “I’m going to tell you just because I think we can be friends… but I’m actually not supposed to be outside the palace tho so promise you won’t tell?”

“Not a soul.”

“My name is Atem.”


End file.
